Special Apple Family Dinner
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea suggested by OmniFox by FiMFiction, originally published on FiMFiction.) The Apple Family hosts a very special dinner during a family reunion where each member brings a special guest. The guests include: Grand Pear, Sugar Belle, Rara, and Diamond Tiara. And there is much that they will discuss on that day.


It had all begun one Autumn day, a day that started out like any other at Sweet Apple Acres. In fact, were it not for Granny Smith's insistence on holding an important meeting after breakfast, the day probably would've passed uneventfully. With all attention going solely to preparing the farm for the upcoming Winter months and making sure all the crops were harvested before then.

"Listen, y'all," Granny Smith spoke up as the entire Apple Family gathered in the living room after breakfast. "A lot's been happenin' in our lives these past few years. Old faces have cropped back up, new ones have joined the fold, and lots of changes have been occurrin'."

"Ya mean like my cutie mark or Big Mac's special somepony, right?" Apple Bloom mentioned. "Or what about the fact that my friends and I are friendship tutors now, or that the three of us singlehoofedly saved the Livewood from that wicked Auntie Eclipse?!"

Applejack chimed in. "And we can't forget how we learned our mother was half Pear after all this time."

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded. "Even I've been speakin' out more often. And after what happened at the hospital all those years ago, I thought talkin' was somethin' I'd never do again."

Granny Smith flashed a bright smile. It warmed her heart to see all those positive developments play out before her. It was times like this that made her grateful to have been blessed with a long life, and she hoped to have many more years still to come. So for a moment she let everypony dwell on these happy memories, before she cleared her throat and resumed her speech. "So I've been thinkin', with the annual Apple Family dinner comin' up in a couple of weeks, our family could stand to grow a bit. There's plenty of room at the table for other guests."

Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh's ears all perked up. All together they asked. "Granny? Are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?"

Granny Smith nodded as she leaned back in her favorite rocking chair. "Exactly. I want each of ya to invite one special guest to come to supper with ya. It can be anypony you choose, just so long as you know them well enough for them to be a friend. 'Cause friends are like family, and family always comes together around this time of year. You have until the day before the dinner to announce who you're gonna bring," She added. "So make sure you think over your choice wisely. And most importantly, make sure they can make it. No sense in keepin' everypony waitin' and lettin' supper get cold just 'cause somepony else _might_ be comin'."

Applejack let out a "Yeehaw!", Apple Bloom cheered and shouted "Wait 'til I tell the Crusaders about this!", and Big Macintosh... well he just stood there in silence and smiled.

As she got up from her chair, Granny Smith then told her grandchildren. "I'll be bringin' along a special guest too. In fact, you can spend the rest of today thinkin' 'bout who you're gonna bring. 'Cause I'm gonna see if the pony I have in mind can make it. I'm sure he'll say yes, but as I always say 'Better safe than sorry.'" And the elderly mare left the living room and departed Sweet Apple Acres just seconds later.

* * *

Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom already had their guests in mind. Big Macintosh quickly excused himself to head over to Sugarcube Corner and pay a special somepony a visit. And Apple Bloom rushed out the door not long after her granny had left, bound for the clubhouse she and her friends often frequented that rested at the edge of the orchard. Hopefully they'd be there.

But Applejack found herself facing a dilemma. Granny Smith had said she could invite anypony who was her friend, but she'd specified that only _one_ friend could come. That was a problem for the cow pony, because she had lots of friends. In fact there was a whopping seven mares who she considered herself close to, choosing only one of them was going to be difficult. There were things she liked about all of them, and things she didn't like. " _Probably could've gone to Sugarcube Corner with Big Mac,_ " She mentally realized. " _That way I could at least see if Pinkie Pie had any plans for the next few weeks. She's already family, fourth cousin twice removed I think. I went with her to see her folks a few years back, might be nice to return the favor._ "

Oh well, that could wait. It was probably best if she waited and sorted out her options in her head before she made any decisions. The family dinner wasn't for a few weeks still, plenty of time to visit each of her friends one by one and see if any of them would be available. Twilight's school wasn't going to be open the day the dinner was going to be held, so there were no classes to worry about. And Applejack was grateful for that. That was one problem taken care of already. Now she just had roughly seven or so problems remaining.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom soon found her way over to the clubhouse that doubled as the official headquarters (and base of operations) for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Even now that they were friendship counselors at Twilight's School of Friendship, they still maintained their club/business as a way to help any creature who had issues related to either their special talent or their purpose in life.

And the farm filly was greatly relieved to see both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo inside the clubhouse, the both of them minding their own business and looking kind of bored. Well that was about to change.

Clearing her throat, Apple Bloom announced her presence to both of her friends. "Hey girls!" She happily exclaimed! "You ain't gonna believe what I just found out!"

"What is it, Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle inquired. "Have you found a new customer for us? Business has been kind of slow lately."

"Yeah," Scootaloo complained as she kicked the floor with a hoof. "Not a lot of creatures seem to have problems related to finding a special talent or purpose in life. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather listen to another one of Filthy Rich's business lectures."

Apple Bloom stepped up to the podium and announced to her friends! "My family's havin' a special family dinner in a couple of weeks! And Granny Smith just said I can invite one friend to come over as honorary family!"

At that both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's eyes lit up! "Really?!" They both exclaimed together.

Apple Bloom proudly nodded, briefly imitating her brother's famous catchphrase. "Eeyup," She giggled a bit before regaining her composure. "Sorry I can't pick both of you girls, but it ain't like this is the first time we've done things outside the trio before. So I want your honest opinion, which of you should I bring along?"

But the two Crusaders exchanged worrying glances with one another, which put Apple Bloom in a state of nervousness. Whenever her friends started to act like that it was never a good sign.

As if to confirm the filly's suspicions, Sweetie Belle reluctantly spoke up. "I'd love to go, Apple Bloom. Your family's really nice. But my parents are gonna be out of town on that day."

"Again?" Apple Bloom groaned. "Seems like they're almost always away for some reason."

Sweetie Belle sighed. "Yeah, it kind of stinks. But usually I get to tag along or stay with relatives in the same town or as wherever they're going. This time is different though, they're traveling outside Equestria to Yakyakistan and they don't want me going with them. So I'm staying at Rarity's."

"So, she's let you stay with my sister before." Apple Bloom pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was because she had an important project she wanted to work on and we were kind of on the outs with each other. Every time since she's always insisted when she's watching me, the only places I'm allowed to go are school, here, and Carousel Boutique," Sweetie explained. "So I'm sorry, but I won't be able to join you."

Then Apple Bloom turned to Scootaloo. "And let me guess, your folks are out of town on that day too and your aunts don't want ya trottin' halfway across town." She guessed.

Scootaloo shook her head. "Actually, my parents _are_ gonna be home that day. And after the things I've gotten into recently, I can tell they're going to be awfully curious and concerned. Probably even more so than Auntie Lofty."

The farm filly growled and muttered under her her breath. "Darn it!" Then in a more neutral tone of voice she pondered. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Easy," Scootaloo suggested. "Just call on one of your other friends or relatives. Like Babs Seed."

Apple Bloom protested with a shake of her head. "Her family's hostin' a similar dinner the same day. Every branch of the Apple Family does it, it's a tradition."

Sweetie Belle then chimed in. "How about Tender Taps? I've seen you dancing with him and the two of you seem close."

Again, the farm filly shook her head. "I don't know much about him. We're just dance partners from time to time, and I'm helpin' work on his stage fright. I don't think he'd do too well at a family get together where you're supposed to socialize," And then she groaned. "I'm drawing a blank here, girls. There's gotta be someone else I'm not thinkin' of."

For a moment there was silence. But then suddenly, an idea came to Sweetie Belle! A rather great one at that or so the filly thought. "I know, Apple Bloom!" She suggested with a grin. "What about Diamond Tiara?"

"Yeah," Scootaloo nodded her head in agreement. "Diamond Tiara would be a great idea! I'll bet she'll be eager to get out of the house and away from her mother for a while. I know I would if I were her."

"You sure I could convince her? I don't want her gettin' in trouble with her folks because of me." Apple Bloom commented. That was at least part of the reason why she and the other Crusaders had been limiting their interactions with the former bully to mostly the schoolyard. No reason to give Spoiled Rich a reason to suspect her daughter was socializing with "lesser beings" as Spoiled not so elegantly put it.

"Just think of a cover story and have her sneak off, then meet you halfway," Sweetie suggested to Apple Bloom. "Something that her parents, or at least her mother would never say no to."

Apple Bloom put a hoof to her chin, thinking and thinking about the suggestion. It was a risky one to be sure. But then again she _did_ kind of owe Diamond for helping her with homework. Maybe it was worth a shot. "Well, I'll have to talk to her about it. But if she says yes and we can work somethin' out, I'll go with her." She decided at last.

* * *

With Granny Smith and Apple Bloom already having settled on their intended guest, Big Macintosh was making progress on getting his guest to come along.

Sugar Belle gave the reply her stallion friend had been quite sure she'd say anyway. "Oh of course I'll come along, Big Mac! I've been looking forward to seeing your whole family for some time now. As long as Mrs. Cake says it's fine."

"What's fine, dearie?" Mrs. Cake inquired as she poked her head out of the bakery.

Sugar Belle turned to face the mare who had taken her on as a baking student and innocently she responded. "Oh, Big Mac was just inviting me to his family's special dinner in a couple of weeks. Each member gets to bring one guest to count as honorary family and he wants it to be me. Can I go, please?"

The plump baker smiled and gave her consent in the form of a nod. "I don't see why not. You've been a wonderful baking student, you've taken to it like a duck takes to water and your skills have improved considerably. You deserve to have a day off."

The unicorn baker rushed over and gave her teacher a firm hug! "Oh thank you, Mrs. Cake! You're the best!"

Mrs. Cake only maintained her smile. After all the years of living with Pinkie Pie she'd gotten used to unexpected hugs, and Sugar Belle's hugs were nowhere near as tight as Pinkie's. "Don't mention it, Sugar Belle. It's my pleasure," And when the hug had ended she requested. "Do give Granny Smith my regards, I haven't seen her in such a long time."

Sugar Belle gave a firm salute. "Will do, Mrs. Cake. I'll tell her you said hi," Then she pondered. "Maybe I should bring something over for dinner? A chance to let everypony see how far my baking skills have come long?"

"Actually, I was thinkin' you could come by a little earlier than the other guests and help bake the pumpkin pie," Big Macintosh suggested. "I'm sure Granny Smith will appreciate the extra set of hooves."

At that Sugar Belle's eyes lit up like a hearth's warming tree! She gave her special somepony a peck on the cheek. "Oh Big Mac, it's like you can read my mind! You seem to know just what I need!"

"Guess I just have a knack for those things, I reckon." Big Mac said with a wink.

* * *

That evening, both Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom came back to Sweet Apple Acres with the announcement that they'd already picked out their intend guest for the dinner. And Granny Smith (to no one's surprise) announced that she too had picked out her guest, Grand Pear.

So that left only Applejack, who announced very reluctantly that she was still undecided. And she was still stewing over that decision later that same evening, long after everypony else had already gone to bed.

Lying awake in her bed, the farm pony kept thinking over and over in her mind about the dilemma she faced. All of her friends were going to be in town that day, none of them had other obligations that needed tending to (aside from Rarity having to watch Sweetie Belle, but Applejack had already checked and Rarity had politely declined the invite). But choosing just one of them was agonizingly difficult.

At last, however, a solution came to her. " _There's one_ _ **other**_ _friend I could bring. One I haven't checked up on in a long time,_ " She mentally realized and sprang from her bed! " _I better write to her right away and see if she can make it! Hope she's not too busy._ "

And so it was that Applejack wrote a letter that very night, and the letter she sent read as follows:

 _Dear Rara,_

 _Hope you don't mind me calling you that, it was always much better than that stuffy Coloratura name you were born with._

 _I know this is probably very sudden, but my family's having a special dinner in a couple of weeks and every one of us gets to bring one guest along as honorary family._

 _I understand you have your music career to tend to, but I was really hoping you could come to Ponyville and join my family for the dinner. I think they'd be glad to have you. Apple Bloom especially, she and her friends are huge fans of your music!_

 _Hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Applejack_

To Applejack's surprise she received a reply the very next day, and it read like this:

 _Dear Applejack,_

 _Are you kidding me? I always have time for a friend! Of course I'll come!_

 _It sure as heck beats eating on the road and sleeping in my trailer. You would not believe how cramped it is in there._

 _Tell your family to save a seat for me, and don't give me any special treatment either. I want to be treated like any other guest, not as a pop star. That's not who I am anymore, despite what other ponies might think._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Countess Coloratura a.k.a Rara_

Applejack was practically beside herself when she heard the happy news! And just like that, every member of the Apple Family had chosen their guest. The dinner would consist of: Granny Smith, Grand Pear, Big Macintosh, Sugar Belle, Apple Bloom, Diamond Tiara, Applejack, and Rara. And it would truly be a dinner for the ages, one that would generate memories to talk about for years and years to come.

* * *

The days and weeks leading up to the dinner passed in the blink of an eye for the family. And the excitement only grew as the fateful day drew near.

At last the wait was over, the day of the special Apple Family Dinner had arrived! And from the moment Celestia's sun rose that very morning, all of Sweet Apple Acres was busy and bustling!

Grand Pear had come over the night before (he technically lived close by, on property that had been his pear orchard before he'd sold it and moved to Vanhoover) and already he could be heard to say. "With all this excitement, I feel as if I'm almost ten years younger." He was soon busy helping Granny Smith cook the food and set the table, and from the way the two cooperated it was hard to believe they'd ever once been fierce business rivals.

Big Macintosh went over to _Sugarcube Corner_ to pick up Sugar Belle, and Apple Bloom was not so secretly sneaking off to meet up with Diamond Tiara and bring her back.

As the two fillies came trotting up to Sweet Apple Acres sometime later, Diamond Tiara still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety that hung overhead. "You're absolutely sure my parents didn't spot us?" She asked the farm filly. "I mean, Father probably wouldn't mind. He'd probably even encourage it since your family's been one of his biggest business partners year after year. But Mother... well you know how _she_ would feel about all of this."

Apple Bloom tried not to giggle at her rich friend (and once sworn enemy)'s nervous state. She simply reassured the filly. "Don't worry. You made sure to tell 'em the cover story about private etiquette lessons at Silver Spoon's place, right?"

"Y-yeah," Diamond nervously nodded. "I'm just glad I've been able to patch things up with her enough for her to be in on it."

Apple Bloom gave a knowing wink. "Then there's nothin' to worry about. Just as long as you make sure to be back by sundown, everythin' will be just fine. Now come on! You ain't gonna believe who else showed up for this special dinner!"

The two fillies made their way inside just as Big Macintosh was coming back with Sugar Belle and guiding her into the kitchen. Immediately, Sugar Belle took notice of the elderly stallion standing beside Granny Smith. Not one to stay quiet for long, the unicorn baker cleared her throat and made her presence known.

The stallion turned around, locking eyes with the unicorn before he smiled. "Ah, you must be my grandson's special somepony I've been hearing so much about," He offered a hoof. "Name's Grand Pear, former business rival of the Apple Family."

Sugar Belle eagerly accepted the hoofshake. "I'm Sugar Belle, but I'm guessing you already knew that," She said with a giggle. "It sure is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Grand Pear, sir. I've heard a lot about you from Big Mac, about how you came back here to Ponyville to be with your grandkids. I think that's awfully sweet of you. The only family I've ever known is my wacky cousin, and I left him running my bakery while I'm attending baking lessons with Mrs. Cake."

"So I've heard," Grand Pear smiled. "Guess that means you're here to help with the dinner," He proceeded to whisper in Sugar Belle's ear. "Don't tell old Crab Apple over there but we could most certainly use a set of young hooves. I ain't exactly as fast as I used to be and neither is she."

"I heard that, Prickly Pear," Granny Smith growled in a mostly playful tone of voice. "Save that kind of gossip for the dinner table, where it belongs. If Sugar Belle's here to help, you just let her. I'll show her what to do, I know my way around the kitchen."

Grand Pear just snickered and then asked Sugar Belle almost out of the blue. "So, when exactly are you and my grandson thinking of settling down together? Not trying to rush you but it _would_ be nice to see great grandfoals within my lifetime."

At that Sugar Belle's face turned bright red and a raging blush formed on her cheeks. "It's a... little too early to be thinking about that, Mr. Grand Pear," She nervously stuttered. "W-we haven't even started going steady yet. Gotta take it in baby steps."

Fortunately for the baker in training, she was rescued from what promised to be an awkward conversation by a knock at the front door. Yet before she even had a chance to offer, Applejack had already beaten her to the door and opened it.

The farm pony smiled at the pony that stood on the other side, waiting to be let in. It was a very familiar earth pony with a coat of beautiful aquamarienish gray (almost white you might say) and eyes a sweet and cheerful moderate opal in color. Her mane was dark grayish indigo and dark indigo in color with moderate opal highlights that shown through her curls. And her cutie mark was easily visible through the simple black dress with blue collar that she wore. It was a yellow star surrounded by musical notes in green, orange, red, purple, and blue. It took but a moment for Applejack to greet her guest. "Rara!" She happily exclaimed and threw her hooves around the musician!

Rara returned the hug full force. It was every bit as warm and welcoming as she'd expected it to be. "Hello, Applejack," She cheerfully greeted. "It's lovely to see you again, old friend. It's been way too long."

Applejack was slow to end the hug as she responded. "All the more reason why I'm so glad you could come. There's so much I've been wantin' to tell ya, but never found the time."

Rara just smiled and followed her friend inside. "Well you can tell me all about it while we wait for dinner. I hope I'm not too late. I was lucky to have a break in my schedule that allowed me to come down here. You would not believe how hard it is to schedule things when you're between managers. I almost miss Svengallop's organizational skills, almost being the key word."

Applejack nodded in agreement. "He was a jerk who didn't even care about you, you were right to be rid of him. And now nopony else is gonna ever bother with him either."

"Well, yes, but all the same it doesn't exactly make you look good when you abruptly fire your manager right before a charity concert," Rara sighed. "And changing my music style certainly didn't help. If it wasn't for the few dedicated fans I still have, I'd probably have faded from the music scene all together."

At that the farm mare frowned. "Now that's enough of that, Rara. I don't wanna hear anymore negativity 'bout your career. We both knew that goin' back to your roots was gonna be a risky thing, but it was a risk worth takin' if it meant you could finally stop pretendin' to be somepony you're not," And then she insisted. "Just for one day you ain't gonna be Rara the former Countess of Pop. You're gonna simply be Rara, my friend from Camp Friendship that everypony agreed had the best singin' voice they ever heard. Understand?" Rara gave a firm nod.

Just then, Diamond Tiara came rushing up to the musician. And if the grin on her face was any indication she was quite giddy! "I can't believe it! You're THE Countess Coloratura!" The headgear wearing filly remarked in a tone sounding just like an eager fanpony.

Rara did her best to maintain a gentle smile. She always enjoyed seeing young fans the most, they reminded her a lot of herself. "I don't really like to go by that name anymore," She explained with a chuckle. "Please, just call me Rara."

"Countess Coloratura, Rara, doesn't matter to me," Diamond retorted. "I'm a big fan of your music, especially a lot of your recent works! They've really helped guide me through some hard times," And then she held out an official photo of the singer. "Can you please sign this? It's for my mom, actually. She is or I should say _was_ a big fan of yours as well. She stopped listening after you changed your name and went back to your roots, claiming you gave up the good life to be a commoner. A shame really, because my dad's started listening to your new works and I've heard him say he's surprised more ponies don't know about you."

Rara smiled. "I'd be glad to sign that photo. Anything for a fan, be they past or present."

But Tiara insisted. "You need to sign it as Countess Coloratura! I'm gonna try to hide it away until Hearth's Warming, and then give it to my mom as a present and claim it was from a private auction of your old Countess attire! If you sign it as your new name, she's gonna get suspicious. And she _can't_ know I was here!"

"Oh I see, got issues with your mother huh?" Rara questioned.

"Believe me, you have no idea." The pink coated filly replied as she offered the singer a quill. Rara obliged the filly's request and signed the given photo as Countess Coloratura. She didn't like using that fancy name, but if it was for an occasion such as this where it might do some good, she would reluctantly go along with it.

* * *

Soon after that, Rara got an idea. "Hey, how about a little bit of pre-dinner entertainment?" She suggested. "I can take requests."

"That's a great idea, Rara!" Applejack encouraged. "Your singin' is always the best!"

Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom were both ecstatic, Rara was among the few musicians they both liked to listen to. And getting a chance to hear her in what was essentially a private concert was sure to be a treat.

"So, does anypony have any songs they want to hear?" Rara asked her audience of four (Granny Smith, Grand Pear, and Sugar Belle were all still in the kitchen, preparing the food).

Immediately, Applejack's hoof shot up and she announced. "I got one, Rara. But it's one I don't think you're familiar with."

The musician just laughed and swished her tail a bit. "That's alright, Applejack. You can just whisper the lyrics to me and then I'll try to emulate it."

"Actually, it'll help if you have a little somethin' to help ya keep the beat," Applejack explained and rushed upstairs. She returned shortly with a guitar. "Whenever Ma used to sing this song, she'd always use a guitar just like this one." And she hoofed it to her friend.

At once Rara felt a sense of nostalgia overtake her. She could vaguely remember her first guitar, a birthday present from her parents when she was only five years old. Playing it was what had gotten her her cutie mark, and from that day onward she'd known she was going to be a great musical talent. Ultimately, she discovered that she much preferred singing with her vocals rather than playing instruments. But occasionally she would pick up a guitar or piano if the situation called for it.

Applejack instructed Rara to sit on the living room couch and then sat beside her and whispered the intended song into her ear. It wasn't long before Rara was strumming on the guitar and repeating with perfection the lyrics to "You're in My Head Like a Catchy Song". By the time she'd finished the entire room had fallen silent. It was the most beautiful thing they'd heard in years. And their applause meant everything to Rara, this was exactly what she lived for as a musician.

* * *

When the music show ended it was finally time for dinner. All gathered around the dinner table as the food was set carefully upon it. Each Apple family member took the seats they'd always occupied, and their guest sat next to them. All eight held hooves as Granny Smith spoke. "We gather here today to enjoy good food and good times with family and friends. Lookin' all around, I can see old faces and new joinin' us at this here table. And it warms my heart to see just how much has changed for the better, to see how this family has branched out and done things nopony would've thought possible," Then her mood became a tad more somber as she added. "Let's also remember two ponies who unfortunately couldn't be here today. I'm sure they're watchin' over us from up above, and if they were here today I'm sure they'd be thrilled to see what has become of our family," She finished by saying. "Above all else, let's remember that family is family no matter where or who you are."

When Granny Smith finished, everypony began to dig into the various dishes both apple and pear themed. Granny Smith and Grand Pear had brought out every old recipe from the family cookbook and then some.

But the real highlight of the meal was dessert, a delicious apple pie topped with whipped cream and pear jam. It was so delicious and sweet tasting that the slices of it disappeared in almost the blink of an eye. Even Diamond Tiara, normally not one to forget her table manners, found herself unable to resist eating sloppily and without silverware. She blushed upon realizing this. " _It's a good thing Mother wasn't here to see that,_ " She thought to herself. " _Although I'm pretty sure I saw her sneaking a few sweets when she thought Father wasn't looking. Though if I confronted her she'd probably deny it._ "

"Wow, that was the best apple pie I ever tasted!" Apple Bloom proudly exclaimed as she licked her lips! "You really outdid yourself, Sugar Belle!"

Sugar Belle giggled and grinned. "Thank Mrs. Cake, she's the one who agreed to take me on as her baking student. And thank your brother for giving me the experience with apples, thanks to all those deliveries he kept making to my bakery."

Diamond too was impressed. "I can't believe I've never had anything this delicious before! The best I've gotten is the occasional slice of cake from _Sugarcube Corner_. If it's true you're working there, I really need to pay a visit sometime in the near future."

Sugar Belle smiled. "Oh I'd like that. Maybe we could work something out for your next birthday. Although you'll have to talk to Pinkie Pie if you want any kind of party, because parties are _her_ department."

Meanwhile, Grand Pear commented to the pink coated filly. "I can't believe you ever used to be anything other than this sweet filly you are now. From what my youngest granddaughter tells me, you used to be quite the terror just a few years back."

Tiara tried not to look ashamed as she admitted. "Yeah, I was a pretty awful pony in my bully days. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, things I wish more than anything I could take back," A sigh escaped her lips. "Bet you never know what that feels like."

But Grand Pear responded with a look of regret in his eyes. "Actually, I do. I don't like to talk about it much, but the reason why it took me so long to come back to Ponyville was because I couldn't begin to comprehend the idea that my daughter married an Apple," He sorrowfully confessed. "I cut off all ties with her and never wrote back to her. Yet she always kept holding out hope till her dying day that I'd come back. It wasn't until after she'd passed though that I realized my mistake, and of course by then it was too late. I wasn't sure Granny Smith or any of my grandkids would ever forgive me, so I kept putting off and putting off coming back to Ponyville, until finally I told myself there was no use trying to run from my past."

"And now you're part of the family!" Apple Bloom encouraged. "And knowin' you, it feels like havin' a part of Ma and Pa with us."

* * *

Even after dinner had wrapped up and the food put away, stories were still traded and jokes were still exchanged until at last the rays of Celestia's sun signaled that the day was drawing to a close. And that meant it was time for everyone to go their separate ways.

Diamond Tiara was the first to leave and she departed in quite the hurry, only briefly washing off with a garden hose so as to remove any traces of mud or anything else that might give away her secret. "If I'm not back by sundown, Mother _and_ Father will be anything but pleased." Was the last thing she said before setting off for home.

Rara left next, giving Applejack one final hug for the road. "I really wish I could stay, there's so much I feel I've missed out on," She told her friend before sighing. "But I can't afford to take more days off the road. The show must go on. I'll do my best to write to you, though."

"That's all I can ask for," Applejack replied as she ended the hug. "And thanks again for comin', Rara. I'm proud to consider you honorary family."

After Rara left, Sugar Belle stayed for a surprisingly long time. She helped to clean up the dishes and sweep the floor. But eventually, as Luna's moon began to rise into the night sky she knew that the time had come for her to leave. "It was nice to finally meet you all," She said to the Apples and to Grand Pear. "Feel free to stop by _Sugarcube Corner_ anytime. Oh, and Granny Smith. Mrs. Cake sends her regards."

"Much appreciated, Sugar Belle," Granny Smith replied. "Reckon I'll stop by in the next few days and catch up with her. And the moment you and Big Mac decide to tie the knot, let me know."

Sugar Belle took off without saying a word, hoping that doing so wouldn't draw attention to her obvious blush.

Grand Pear was now the only guest left. But he quickly announced he wouldn't be leaving just yet. "I reckon I'll stay the night and help take care of the leftovers tomorrow," He told the Apples. "It won't be for a few days still before I get around to moving back into my old home."

"But you'll still come by for visits, won't you?" Big Macintosh asked. "There's a lot of stories about Ma we'd still like to hear."

Grand Pear nodded. "Oh of course. I'll _always_ have time for my grandkids. And I must say, Big Mac, Sugar Belle is quite the mare. She's almost the spitting image of your mother."

"Eeyup, she has that resemblance." Big Macintosh agreed.

Meanwhile, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith all smiled. This day was a day they would remember for years and years to come. Granny Smith's idea had turned out even better than anyone could have anticipated.


End file.
